The present invention relates to a mechanism for releasing the latch of a door covering a doorway in an air bag container for containing an air bag.
An air bag containing apparatus for containing an air bag which is inflated to restrain an occupant's body when a vehicle is abruptly decelerated is sometimes installed on or near an instrument panel in the vehicle.
An example of such an air bag containing apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 102027/1975.
In the air bag containing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 102027/1975, its cover is released by the inflating strength of an air bag to disassemble a container body. Thus, a force for fixing the cover to the container body must be regulated to be complicated. Since the cover and the like is further projected outside the container body, an occupant might erroneously open the cover.
The container is formed of disassemblable pedal-like members which are restricted by the cover. When the cover is removed at the time of inspecting the air bag in the container, the container is also disassembled. Therefore, the container must be assembled after the inspection, and the inspecting work must be thus complicated.